


Here With You

by Cordetta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2558684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cordetta/pseuds/Cordetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet snapshot of Dean and Luna's time searching (or rather not) for the Crumple Horned Snorkack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here With You

**Author's Note:**

> A short Dean/Luna fic, because what better time to finish off previously abandoned fic ideas than when exams are looming right?
> 
> No warnings, just some fluffy fluff
> 
> crossposted to Tumblr

"Just let me go outside," said Luna. "I’ll only be a second and you know those were prints we saw, I need to document them."

Dean looked down at her as he shrugged off his cloak. “No way Luna, not with the way the snow’s coming down. They’ll be well gone by now.” Her eyes had a steely glint to them and he shook his head. “‘M sorry Luna,” he said. “I know you’ve been waiting for a break like this for a while. We both have.”

" I know, but if you’d just let me…"

"We’re lucky to have made it back as is and you know it." Dean said, gesturing around the small cabin that had been their home over the last four months.

Secluded from wizards and Muggles alike, and winter firmly settled around them, his girlfriend had declared it the perfect spot to continue her family’s long time search for the Crumple Horned Snorkack.

"It’s above the treeline, so there’s not much shelter from the environment. Of course, that’s why they stay near the mountain face and any caves they can find you know."

Dean hadn’t at the time but he was beginning to feel as though the Snorkack knew they were searching for it. Aside from a few unidentified cries, the prints this morning had been the first time they’d found solid evidence for its existence. It had been the breakthrough he and Luna had been dreaming of and Dean too felt frustration at the sudden change in the weather.

Luna stared past him in silence for a moment. “The wind’s picking up,” she said and with a wave of her wand, flames ignited in the small fireplace across the room. Dean sighed in relief knowing that this was Luna’s way of resigning herself to another long stretch of time inside.

He collapsed onto their bed, reaching automatically for the blankets lying haphazardly behind him. Kicking off his shoes, Dean curled into a tight ball hardly caring that his clothes were soaked through. Luna looked over at him with a slight smile.

"My mum always said you should change out of your wet clothes in a storm. She said it was tempting fate to let the aurana live in such close contact to your heat."

"So did mine," mumbled Dean from under the covers. "But she didn’t mention any aurana."

Luna nodded wisely. “It’s possible she never encountered them directly. But the stories have clearly filtered down through the years if the moral still remains.”

"Makes sense," said Dean sleepily, pulling his undershirt over his head and flinging it into the corner.

"Hot chocolate?" he asked with a stretch and rolled off the bed towards the kitchenette. "I got a couple of tins on the last grocery run." 

Luna looked over at him with a smile. “That sound lovely, thank you. Have you seen my dressing gown?” Dean stared for a moment, then jerked his head towards the small table where they’d eaten breakfast that morning. Luna serenely wandered over to retrieve it. 

"Sure you don’t need another layer or two?" Dean asked in amusement and Luna shook her head with a laugh. Dean walked over to where Luna sat staring contently into the fire and handed over a steaming mug.

"Thank you Dean," said Luna softly as she sipped at the drink. "For being here."

Dean sank to the ground next to her and pulled a blanket carefully around them. Luna lay her head on his shoulder and Dean swallowed carefully. ”Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” he said dropping his head to kiss her forehead gently. He could feel the curl of her lips as she smiled against him.

"I know."


End file.
